


Spontaneous

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Human, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just suddenly got into a mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spontaneous

Thornstriker wasn't sure how she ended up in this position. All she could remember was washing the dishes when Bloodshed suddenly came up behind her and pulled her into a needy kiss.  
  
Before she realized it, her shirt and bra had been pulled up past her breasts with her shorts and panties down at her ankles. She was gripping the sink counter tightly as Bloodshed, who was on his knees, massaging her smooth bottom as he attacked her pink entrance with his mouth. She moaned hard, hips twitching as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her twitching cunt.  
  
"Ngh! O-OH!"  
  
Bloodshed closed his eyes at the sweet taste of her insides. Primus, he just adored hearing her moan like this. In so much pleasure and embarrassment... He adored having her as a lover with her shy and cute reactions. And even though they had been having sex for a while, the innocent reactions never stopped.  
  
Pulling his mouth away, he quickly replaced his tongue with three fingers, easily slipping them inside. Thornstriker shrieked, arching her back as he worked the three digits inside of her dripping pussy, thrusting them in and out and twisting them inside of her. She panted hard, trembling violently as she struggled to stay up.  
  
Seeing this, Bloodshed, while still keeping the three fingers inside of her, rose to his feet and held her right hip as he brought her against his body. She groaned when her butt pressed up right against his crotch, feeling that hard organ behind his clothes.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...!" she moaned out. "Pl-Please...!"  
  
"Do you want to?" he whispered softly, nipping her ear.  
  
"AH! Y-Yes...! I-It's okay!" Primus, he always asked for permission before entering. She couldn't recall a time he hadn't since they started having sex. She didn't hate it, but it was just embarrassing for her since she felt like she had to beg for it.  
  
Hearing his lover's approval, Blodoshed quickly pulled out his fingers and freed his hard erection from his confinements. Slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled out a condom and quickly ripped it open, sliding it on his dick. He moved it to her entrance, poking and rubbing at the wet opening, which caused Thornstriker to moan out in need.  
  
"Pl-Please...!" she whimpered. "Pl-Please...!"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Ah~ Yes! Bl-Bloodshed, please!"  
  
Giving a small growl, he reached up and titled her head towards him, kissing her hard as he swallowed her scream when he pushed inside her tight cunt. Her legs trembled as she moaned, her inner walls clenching hard around his pulsing cock. Bloodshed groaned against her lips, the hand on her hip gripping her tightly as he forced himself to stay still to let her adjust.  
  
She pulled away from the kiss, panting hard as his lips moved to her neck, planting soft kisses to her nape. "You okay?" he murmured.  
  
Thornstriker nodded.  
  
"Can I move?"  
  
Cheeks burning, she nodded again.  
  
When she gave him her approval, he slowly started to move in and out of her tiny body. She moaned and whimpered, pushing back into his gentle thrusts. Primus, it felt way too good. And when one of his hands came up to grope at her chest, she threw back her head and moaned hard.  
  
"AH~! Oh! Bl-Bloodshed!"  
  
He just continued to gently push in and out of her clenching pussy, groaning softly in her ear. Primus, she was so fucking tight... And warm. And so soft. As much as he wanted to fuck her until her voice gave out screaming in pleasure, he couldn't do such a thing to her. Thornstriker was too pure for that and he had no right to even want to be that rough with her, especially since she had only allowed him to start having sex with her less than three months ago. He would never take advantage of her trust like that.  
  
"Is it good?" he muttered, letting out another groan. "You feeling good?"  
  
"D-Don't ask me that!" she begged, pushing back into his thrusting as he increased the pace slightly. Primus, it felt way too good. She already felt like she was going to explode! He was hitting her so deeply and groping her breasts just in the right ways...  
  
She gave a sharp moan when his hand left her breast and moved down to rub her clit. Hard. One of her hands grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly as he massaged the swollen bud. Primus, no! Not there!  
  
"AH! Bl-Bloodshed...! Oh Primus!"  
  
Licking up the side of her cheek, he pushed deeper inside of her as he meanly assaulted her clitoris. Thornstriker screamed out in pleasure, gorgeous moans escaping past her sweet pink lips. It only made Bloodshed push harder into her, grunting and growling at the feel of her insides clamping down hard on his dick.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed, shutting his eyes tightly as he could feel orgasm rapidly approaching, causing him to buck harder into her. Thornstriker could only moan, her insides clenching harder and harder around the cock inside of her.  
  
"Pl-Please!" she cried. "Bl-Bloodshed, oh Primus, please!"  
  
"Thornstriker...! Oh fuck, Thornstriker!"  
  
Bloodshed suddenly sealed her lips in a hot and needy kiss, moaning hard into her mouth as he ejaculated into the condom as he continued to push in and out of her. Soon, Thornstriker orgasmed as well, screaming into the kiss as pleasure washed over her entire body, her juices squirting out of her pussy and down her thighs.  
  
The younger man broke the kiss and pulled out of her, but kept his hands on her hips to keep her steady. Thornstriker just trembled as she tried to stay up right, not wanting to collapse to the floor.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded, panting hard as she looked back at him. She shivered at the feel of her juices traveling down her thighs, giving a small whimper as she leaned back against Bloodshed's body.  
  
"That was... unexpected," she panted out.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sorry... Was it bad?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
The construction worked let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried that she might have hated it. He couldn't help it though. When he saw her washing dishes with her beautiful legs and backside just swaying in front of him... He decided to quickly grab a condom from his room before returning to at least touch her. If she had said no, he would have stopped. But she hadn't. She had been surprised at first, but did nothing to stop him, which prompted him to continue.  
  
Well... if it was okay the first time, maybe it would be okay the second time for a round of spontaneous sex.


End file.
